Selection ‘Jefferson Spearmint’ originated as a seedling from an open pollinated fertile ‘Scotch Spearmint’ (‘Scotch 213’, M.×gracilis) seedling parent. Mentha×gracilis, is a hybrid between M. spicata and M. arvensis. The fertile spearmint seedling parent to ‘Jefferson Spearmint’, was one of several mint lines in a polycross breeding system composed of selected male and female fertile genotypes including M. arvensis and M. gracilis. 